Septimus and Echo Apart part 1
by kelsium42
Summary: Echo and Windlance are shot down over a world controlled by slavers. without Septimus, Echo will have to use her strength to survive. but will that be enough? read and find out.


Septimus and Echo. Worlds apart.

I drug my ax blade deep into the hard rock of the sea cliff. We were supposed to meet up with Septimus and Nexus on the next planet over. That was what we were meant to be doing anyway.

Windlance and I were hanging over a large ocean that had swallowed our ship only moments before. We had no idea what had made us crash, but we did.

"Echo you ok?!" Windlance called to me from a couple feet below me on the cliff.

"I'm fine. How about you?" I answered him.

"Nothings broken. Except our ship. What happened?"

"I don't know. Come on we will get on top of the cliff, then we can figure out what to do." I led the way as we climbed the cliff.

Once we were at the top I checked myself for any injury, then helped Windlance up from the ledge. We both looked around at our surroundings, and tried to guess what planet we were on. The surrounding cliff sides were bare and empty save for the short brown grass that scrapped my feet. We could see the distant outline of trees about two miles from where we were, but nothing else came off the ground for miles.

"Sep?" I tried on my communications radio, but only got static.

"Coms are dead. I already tried when we were going down." Windlance reported.

I growled in frustration. I saw a movement and turned to see what had moved. To my surprise a Minicon with tan armor was tearing across the grass toward the trees.

He was screaming and running at full sprint from something. Suddenly a huge beast came into view chasing the Minicon. Its massive jaws open ready to catch its prey.

I sprang forward and barreled into the side of the beast. The predator stumbled with a surprised bellow. I sprinter over to the Minicon and crouched low in defense. Windlance came on the on the other side of me, in his black and red spear mode.

The beast looked like a bronze colored crocodile with longer legs, and skin instead of scales. Its long saber teeth were stained blue, energon. It roared at me and Windlance, then charged.

I ran forward and dropped below its front legs. I swung my axes and the beast fell forward with a howl as he found his front legs gone. Green blood sprayed the ground like a leaky hose, and the beast whined as he tried to stand.

"Windlance!" I yelled to my friend.

Windlance flung himself into the air as a spear and drove himself deep into the monster's thick skull. It stopped whining and went still.

"Um... Echo. Oh this is embarrassing, I'm stuck in its head! Pull me out, its brain juices are getting all over me!" Windlance shrieked.

I laughed and came to my friend. I grabbed Windlance, and pulled hard. He dislodged from the monster's skull with a jolt, and I almost dropped him. I set him down and his transformed back into his red and black base mode.

Windlance was a handsome Minicon. His black armor was molded and wrapped around his frame like and artist's sculpture. He was thin and held his head in a noble manner. His personality often made me wonder why he was bonded to Nexus, and not Alpha Trion or Vector. He loved reading and learning. He would spend hours on end going over attack strategies of Velocitronian and Camians.

The Minicon we saved doubled back and stopped when he saw the dead beast. He was shaking from running and had deep gashes all over his armor. Remnants of the beast's attack. He shifted his horrified gaze from me to Windlance. As if trying to see if we would attack him too.

"You killed it? How, the fang beasts are impossible to kill." the breathless Minicon stammered.

His voice was gravelly and hoarse, like sandpaper on a chalk bored. He was short and had to look up to look at me. His frame was scratched and dented, like he had been beaten many times.

"You... you killed it? It's really dead?" he stammered.

"Yes, are you all right?" Windlance asked kindly.

"I think so. How did you do that though? No one has been able to kill those beasts, we have lost so many to them." he said.

"We?" I asked curious.

"Yes, me and the other Minicons who live in the ward over there." He answered.

"Other Minicons? Are you from our homeworld? How many are you?" I questioned

"About four thousand or so, but no we are not all from the homeworld. I was from Cybertron itself, but once master found me I became his."

"Master?" I barked.

"Here um... come with me I'll show you." the Minicon said waving for us to follow.

Windlance and I followed the Minicon to a hill overlooking a huge energon mine. Minicons were everywhere, working, none of them noticed us. I felt a hard pit of anger in my spark. I knew what this was, for I had been where these Minicons were now.

It was a slave mine. All these Minicons were slaves, like I had once been. Windlance also understood what we were looking at, and put a hand to my shoulder. I sent another call with my spark for Septimus, louder this time, and much more aggressive. If there was a slaver here he would want a piece of him.

"We have to free them." I growled.

"You can't I'm sorry. You belong to my master now." said the Minicon behind us.

A sphere landed in the dirt beside us, followed by three more. They opened and painful jolts of electricity shot through our bodies. We collapsed and were surrounded by several large guards. One of them reached down to pick me up, and I screamed at him. My voice filled with hate of the purest form, with great effort I flung my ax up and drove it into his face.

The guard screamed and fell dead beside me. The other guards paused, suddenly more cautious. One tossed a stasis net on me, but I still kicked and screamed. Refusing to be taken without a struggle.

"This one is strong isn't she? Well that will please the boss." one guard laughed holding up my net.

"I will rip you all to pieces!" I shouted at them, "I am Echo, and will never bend to a slaver's whip again!"

"Echo? I have heard of this Mini. She belongs to one of those Primes in that war. She is supposed to be powerful enough to kill the Fallen himself, well I don't see it." another guard chuckled picking up Windlance, and the other Minicon.

"Boss will be very impressed. When he breaks her even the Primes will not challenge us." all of them laughed as they carried us away.

I caught the look on Windlance's face and let him see that I had no intention of letting anyone call themselves our masters. I was in a stasis net, but I still shook and fought to be free. I growled and spat, making sure the our captors knew they would never break me.

Chapter 2- everything hurts.

The guards kept me in the stasis net while Windlance and the other Minicon were tied to red marble pillars. I fought and growled when they locked me into a containment field. I hissed and threw myself against the walls of the field. I knew escape was impossible, but I wanted to show off my strength . I would make these slavers fear me the way the Decepticons did.

It seemed to be worked on one. He nervously watched me, I screamed at him, and he shuffled further away from me. The guards turned to face a throne made out of red granite. Sitting in the throne was my master.

Or at least he looked like him. He had the same round thick shoulders, and the same face. The only difference was that Jawcracker had been red, and this bot was gold. It didn't stop my spark from giving this mech more hate then I had felt even for Megatronus.

"What have you brought me?" he addressed his minions, his voice far too close to Jawcracker's.

"The escaped scavenger, and two more slaves. Boss." said the guard who feared me.

The slaver leader looked over at me, and I let my hate burn through my azure blue eyes. If looks could kill, I hoped this one would. He only smirked in the same way Jawcracker had, which made me hate him more.

"I recognize you. It has been many centuries since we last met, but I doubt you have forgotten me." he chuckled.

"You are Willbreaker. Jawcracker's brother. Yeah I know you." I growled.

I had seen Willbreaker before whenever he came to visit his brother. Only he would show his brother how to break the wills of his slaves by using me as an example. I had never been beaten more, then when Willbreaker was there.

"Good. How long it has been since your Prime snuffed out my brother. However he is not here now, and I will make you suffer greatly for your role in my brother's death." Willbreaker promised

"How do you know Septimus isn't here? He could be on his way now, and then what? You really want to see if you can win against him? You will be nothing but ash. You have my promise on that!" I threatened trying to scare him.

"When I detected your ship there was only the two of you. Your Prime is not here, and thanks to my cloaking field over my mine. He won't find you, before your will is broken, and you belong to me. You were my brother's, but he is gone. Therefore you belong to me." he said coldly.

Willbreaker was smarter than Jawcracker had been. He had made me and Windlance crash. Ensured Septimus wouldn't be able to find me, and had been very careful in capturing me. I glared at him, my hate growing stronger.

"I don't need my Septimus to kill you. When I get out of here, I will kill you, and every slaver who dares to keep Minicons enslaved. I wasn't strong enough to make your brother suffer the way I wanted him to. You will have to do."

"Your spark is strong. I have no doubt that it will be hard to break you, but as for your friends. I wonder if you have the spark to let them suffer?" Willbreaker snapped his fingers and the guards nodded.

One grabbed the Minicon we had found, and another jabbed Windlance with a sharp poker. Windlance screamed as electricity surged painfully through his body, and the other Minicon cried out as the guard stared to squeeze him to death. I pounded my fist against the containment field, and hollered for them to stop.

"Stop it! They had nothing to do with Jawcracker's death. Take your vengeance out on me but leave them alone!" I shouted.

Willbreaker raised his hand, and guards stopped. I looked at Windlance, he raised his head and mouthed a thank you. Willbreaker stood and walked over to my containment field.

"Believe me little one. I fully intend to cause you pain, but I have heard of your awesome power. I am no fool. Your friends will suffer if you do not drop the ax and submit." He sneered.

I frowned as I placed my ax on the ground. I would never drop me babies. Then I held up my hands in surrender, I heard Windlance's voice beside me.

"Echo no don't! I can take it. You can't give in to him...Echo don't!" he called to me.

"I can also take it Windlance. He can hurt me all he likes, but I belong to no one. I am free, and you can't change that." I said proudly.

The top of the containment field opened and clawed hands lifted me out. Willbreaker held me in his hand, and smiled. He drew back his fist and smashed me against one of the marble pillars. Then he threw me against the ground, breaking the stone. I laid there my body aching like when Septimus had stepped on me.

I wished he was here, that he would rescue me like he did before. I felt like crying, but I wouldn't let these slavers see me be weak in any way. I was stronger than them, and I was just waiting for when I would cut all their heads off.

Willbreaker dragged me down some stairs behind his throne and threw me into a chamber filled with machines designed to cause pain. I cringed knowing what was about to happen to me, and sighed.

"What no words of defiance or fighting?" Willbreaker sneered again as he grabbed me by my throat.

"I'm gonna kill you." I said flatly as he strapped me to a machine.

He said nothing, but pulled a lever to turn on the machine. Above the chamber Windlance cringed as he heard my screaming. The Minicons in the mine below us also turned their heads sadly, as they heard my screams of agony.

Chapter 3- where is she?

Septimus's armor had been aching ever since Echo and Windlance didn't show up at the meeting point. He was worried, because he knew that it mean Echo was in great pain somewhere. He could feel her spark calling him, but he couldn't find where her ship had went down.

He was in the Bluejay searching relentlessly, but there were no clues as to where Echo was. His armor felt like he was bruised all over, but then he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. He knew it wasn't his pain, but Echo's.

She was being tortured, he could feel it. He didn't know why she would let herself be tortured by anyone, but he promised to run Citrabanu through whoever was hurting his Echo.

"I am trying Echo. I just don't know where you are, you have to help me. Help me find you." he whispered to his spark.

The Bluejay drifted through space searching for any trace of the missing Minicon. Septimus's worry growing with every second.

Chapter 4- you forgot to put out the fires.

My whole body hurt. My light blue energon dripped of my body when Willbreaker finally chained me to a pillar beside Windlance and the other Minicon. My head hung down exhausted from the pain I had endured.

"Echo? By the Allspark what did he do to you?" Windlance asked me.

I couldn't answered him because my voice was gone from screaming. I painfully turned my head to give him a pained smile. He sympathetically smiled back, I hadn't broken. The other Minicon looked at me in amazement.

"How can you still be fighting him? Our Master's wrath has broken every Minicon who defied him. How have not given in?" he asked astonished.

"I will never be a slave again." I coughed out.

"She used to belong to Willbreaker's brother. Until Septimus killed him and freed her. Jawcracker would beat her just as badly as his brother is now. She will never let someone else have her. She will die first." Windlance explained to the Minicon.

"Then isn't she that Prime's slave now. If he owns her?"

"No, she chose to bonded to him, but he doesn't own her. She is free to chose whatever path she wants. Same with me. We are free Minicons."

"Who are you anyway? How can you be free, Minicons are made to belong to a Master? We are too small for anything like freedom." the Minicon asked Windlance.

"I am Windlance bonded to Nexus Prime, and this is Echo bonded to Septimus Prime. And no Minicons are not made to be slaves who told you that?" Windlance said sickened.

"My Master. It is what every Minicon here has been told. I am scavenger 394 that is my number." 394 answered.

"You don't have a name?" Windlance replied even more disgusted.

"I had one before my masters found me, but I don't remember it. None of the slaves here have names, only assignments and numbers. Slavery is all most of us have ever known."

"That's sad."

"That's how it has always been. You two should just give in. it would be easier on you both. Look at her, dose it look like she could take another session of that. No Master will tear her in half, he has done it before to bots."

"Then let him. It is better that way." I said weakly turning to look at 394.

"Echo, what do we do? How are we going to get our partners to find us?" Windlance asked ignoring 394.

"Septimus... looking. Can feel him close. I need..." my voice failed and I sagged too tired to continue.

"What do you need? Echo?" Windlance gave up when he saw I was asleep.

Half an hour later I was woken up by Willbreaker taking me from the pillar again. He once again carried my to the torture room, and strapped me into a machine that would send needles deeper into my back to more I fought.

"So my little one. Are we ready for another session? Good." he began to torture me, and soon enough I was once again screaming.

After about an hour of pain. One of the guards, the who had heard of me from earlier, came down and reported that 349 was requesting to go back to work. Willbreaker frowned and reluctantly followed the guard up. While he was gone the orange glow of a fire caught my eye.

It was glowing in the corner. It was used for heating up rods to burn me with, but I smiled at seeing it. I tugged at the straps holding me to the machine. The needles dug into my back making me suck in my breath. I had to get to the fire. I tore my arms from the machine, and rolled off before the needles sank further.

I crawled to the open flames, and without hesitation plunged into the coals. Heat began to burn the paint from my shoulders, but I breathed out calmly.

"Septimus. Septimus are you there? Its me." I spoke into the flames.

His face came through the dancing flames. The heat of the coals immediately stopped burning me, and Septimus's green eyes looked at me, they were filled with worry.

"Echo who did this to you? Where are you?" his voice came through the coals around me.

"Windlance and I have been shot down on the next planet to where we were going to meet up with you. Sep, Willbreaker is here. He has been trying to break me, but I won't let him." I answered.

"Jawcracker's brother? You let him torture you why?" he asked, I could see his anger growing.

"He was hurting Windlance. If I don't fight back then he will not hurt him. I'm sorry Sep. I couldn't let Windlance suffer because of something we did. I can take the torture, but I won't let Windlance go through it." I said.

"And what if Willbreaker forces you to give up to protect Windlance's life. Echo if he knows that you will let him torture you for your friend then he knows how to break your spirit. You can't let him do that. I am on my way, but I can't get to you now." Septimus replied more worried.

"Why not?" I asked scared.

"There is a meteor storm blocking me from the planet you are on. It will smash the Bluejay to bits if I try. You have to think of something while I wait for it to clear. Echo you can do this, show those cowards that they caught the wrong Minicon. I will be there as soon as I can." he encouraged.

"I will, but Septimus. Hurry." I said.

He nodded, then the flames around me began to burn away all the damage from Willbreaker's abuse. Within a few seconds my wounds were completely healed, and I smiled.

"Thank you. Big guy." I thanked Septimus stretching my arms.

"Go get them. My sweetspark, I will be there soon." he faded from the flames as a guard's hand reached into the flames to grab me.

It was the same guard from earlier that I had frightened. Now I really scared him, he had been expecting me to be a charred lump of metal. To his surprise I was unharmed and was back to my full strength.

"How did you? What were you doing in those flames, what are you?" he mumbled, horrified.

I smiled then leaned in close to him. "The most powerful Minicon in the universe." I said punching him straight in the face.

He fell backwards and I wiggled out of his grip. Without my weapons I was more vulnerable, but I wouldn't let that stop me. I ran up the stares and jumped onto the back of Willbreaker's throne. He was in it and looked up in shock. I roared at him, then leaped toward Windlance's pillar.

One of my axes was on the ground where my containment field had been. I slid and grabbed it. I ran to Windlance and cut him free. I turned to kill Willbreaker, but Windlance put a hand to my shoulder stopping me.

"Echo look!" he pointed to a giant ship coming towards us from the far distance.

It wasn't the Bluejay, but I had still seen it before. When Maximo had been killed. I knew full well who owned that ship, and gasped.

"Megatronus? But why would he?" I started, but Willbreaker finished for me.

"My brother and I shared many customers little one. Including the Fallen. When I told him that I had two of his siblings' Minicons. He was quite anxious to trade for you." he chuckled putting a hand under his chin.

I barred my teeth. Then grabbed Windlance's hand, and pulled him to the edge of the platform that over looked the mine below. We jumped into the pit, and vanished into a sea of nameless Minicons. One guard got in my way, the one who had stabbed Windlance with the rod. I tightened my grip on my ax and jumped.

The Minicon's around us gasped in horror as the guard's headless body fell behind me. I landed at a run and bolted into a mine shaft out of the sight of Willbreaker's observatory.

Chapter 4- a plan made in fire

Windlance and I hid deep in the mine. We could hear Megatronus's soldier's looking for us, but we stayed hidden. At one point I risked sneaking a peek at where Willbreaker was. Megatronus was with him demanding his troops to find us faster.

I thought about Septimus being on his way, and remember the last time I met the Fallen. He had said the next time we crossed paths. Either he would kill Septimus, or we would defeat him. I was worried though that the first option would be more likely.

"Fire I need fire." I whispered to Windlance.

"Why?" he whispered back.

"If Septimus gets here while the Fallen is here, he will be killed. I have to warn him. Even a small flame would do."

"But they will see the light from it. Are you sure we need flame, or just heat. Because that would be safer." Windlance pointed out.

"No it has to be flame. We can make it deeper in the mine so they don't see us, but I have to warn him before he walks straight into a fight we can't win." I shook my head.

"I have some fire. You can use mine." a female Minicon who's frame lacked armor, but was instead covered in a thick layer of mud.

Windlance and I jumped when she spoke. Then I bit my lip, angry. She was only a Sparkling. So small that she was the same size as an earth child. Her gray eyes looked worn out and sad. She was holding out two stones and some twigs. The expression on her face one of compassion.

"You killed that guard. I have never seen anyone be able to do that. So here take it, I won't tell them where you are." she smiled offering the fire starting tools.

"You are only a child what are you doing here?" Windlance asked astounded.

"I was born here. My mother was a healer, and my father was a harvester. They were also born in the mine." she explained.

"and what's your name?" I asked her forgetting.

"Youth 210. That's my number." she said.

"You never thought of a name for yourself. I promise we won't tell anyone your secret, but tell us." I smiled kindly.

The Sparkling blushed a tiny bit, and drew a circle with her small foot. "Dustrunner. Cause I can run really fast." she said.

"Nice to meet you Dustrunner. I'm Echo and this is Windlance. Can you do us a huge favor? Could you gather your friends I have something to say to them?" I asked her.

"Sure where should I bring them?" Dustrunner giggled at me using her name.

"In the big stripped cavern. Go, and don't let the guards see you." I told her.

She skipped away. Windlance and I headed to the cavern I had talked about. It was very deep in the mine, so it didn't exist to the guards who couldn't fit down here. The mines had been cut by Minicons, so the tunnels were Minicon sized, and the deeper chambers were inaccessible by the big bots.

I used the rocks to make the sticks lite, and blew on them a little to get a flame going. The small fire lit up the cave with orange light. I threw on some more twigs to make the flame grow larger, then held my hand in the flames for a second.

Suddenly the little fire sprang into a roaring bonfire. Septimus image came through the smoke and looked right at me. I smiled happy to see him in any form.

"Good you got away from them. The storm is almost gone, I will come get you after." He smiled.

"Septimus you may want to wait a little longer. Megatronus is here." I told him.

His eyes widened and looked afraid. I could see him struggling to think of what he should do.

"Echo stay away from him. He is too powerful, even for you. I think I can draw him away from you. I can see one of his freighters right now, if I start to attack it he should give chase. The Bluejay is faster than anything my brother has." Septimus said.

"Sep no. even the freighters are heavily armed. You would get squashed like a bug." I protested.

"Are you dissing my ship's fire power?" he folded his arms offended.

"Maybe." I teased.

"Septimus why don't you fire upon the observatory. It doesn't have as many defenses as a freighter, and it would provide a good distraction." Windlance suggested.

"That might work. A hit and run should get My brother's attention. He will be far more interested in me then you guys. But you will still need a way to beat Willbreaker." Septimus agreed.

"I am already working that out. Sep I need you to do something for me, can you do this trick to have my father talk to some people?" I asked.

"Yes. But the fire is going to have to burn longer for that. You need to give it more fuel. Echo who are these people?" he answered.

"Minicons who are slaves to Willbreaker. Many have been born here so they don't know what freedom is, or why it should matter to them. Sound familiar?" I explained.

Septimus nodded slowly. He flicked as the fire was starting to die.

"You let me know when you are ready. I will call Micronus. I think he would love to speak to his children. Echo be very careful, if Megatronus finds you. He will kill you." Septimus warned me.

"I know. See you soon. Don't do anything stupid." I said to him.

"I would never hear the end of it if I did. See you soon." the fire died an with it Septimus's image.

"Windlance we have some wood to gather. Anything that can burn. We are going to need those flames to last a long time." I ordered him.

Chapter 5 – A father's words.

It had taken us several hours of dodging guards before we had gathered enough wood, cloth, and flammable objects to create a pile as big as Septimus. Dustrunner had darted around whispering to everyone to come. She had also told them to bring wood, so our pile grew even larger.

The Minicon slaves started to trickle into the cave, Dustrunner at the front of them. She grinned when she saw me, and I nodded in approval of how many she had brought. Thousands of Minicons took seats around us, their faces nervous, and scared.

When I was sure that at least half of the mine was seated around me, I stepped forward so they could see me. I was never a fan of giving speeches, but I had prepared for this and was ready.

"My fellow Minicons, many of you were born here in this enslaved life. You think that you were created only to be servants to the larger Cybertronians. This is not true. You created so you could chose your own paths, and have your own freedoms." I stared to shout over the crowds.

"I was like you. I was the property of your master's brother. When I was his I didn't know any other life was an option for me. I was weak and my spark was as fragile as yours. then I learned, I was set free, and learned that I was far stronger then I could ever have imagined. So are you."

"Why should we believe you?! Ever since you came here our masters have been crueler, and our workload has tripled. Why should listen to you?" yelled out 349.

many of the Minicons nodded in agreement, and started to mummer to themselves. I glanced at Windlance, and nodded. He started to strike the rocks to get the fire started.

"I knew you have doubts, I did. I am bonded to the master of fire, and he has the power to open a communications link through flame. It is through this link that I asked him to let some else talk to you. My friends, let me introduce you all to, Micronus Prime. Creator of the Minicon race, my Father, and your father as well." I plunged my hand into the flames and waited to hear my father's voice.

"Umm..." Windlance's voice made me look around.

Septimus's fiery face was inches from mine. I jumped and swatted at him. He laughed.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." he smiled, his teeth made of coals.

"YOU RUSTED TINHEAD!" I barked.

"ok ok, here. Brother they're all yours." He chuckled as his image left and was replaced with Micronus's.

"Forgive me everyone that was my partner, this is Micronus, father of the Minicons." I sighed running a hand down my face.

The Minicons stared at their maker wide-eyed and nervous. My father just looked at them with pride. Dustrunner shifted closer to her parents, she glanced at me. I gave her a reassuring nod, and she looked a little less scared.

"Look at all of you. My children here in such numbers. I had hoped for Minicons to become a race proud of who your are. Yet from what I see before me, my children are cowering under their masters' heels? Why do you allow your suffering to continue?" he asked the conjugation.

"It wasn't like we had much of a choice. They are a lot bigger then us." 349 said.

"You always had a choice. I didn't make you, so you would become slave to anyone larger than you. Look at Echo. She was held captive just like you are now. She chose to fight back against her master, you can do the same."

"How?" Dustrunner piped up.

"You have the strength of numbers, and you have a leader to guide you. She will help to give you freedom. The freedom I made you capable of achieving. Nothing will change for you if you do not decide to make them change." Micronus's voice was powerful as it sank into the hearts of all present.

"We don't know how to fight though. We will be slaughtered, and then what will you have made us for? Target practice!" 349 shouted.

"That is what Windlance, and I will show you. We have taught before and we will be more than happy to do it again." I answered twirling my ax.

"Follow her lead and you will have freedom, I promise it. She needs your help, or you will continue to be beaten and tortured. Fight for your families, friends and freedom. It is the only way." My father added.

"All those willing to fight stand." one Mini called out.

One by one the crowd rose for their places and stood. All except 349. He walked forward, and picked held out my other ax. The one I had left in the beast.

"I have seen what you are capable of. Teach us, we will fight with your ferocity. Lead us, we will follow." he said, his previous doubt gone.

"We have a lot of work to do, but I have a plan. Father thank you." I said, Micronus nodded with pride. Before he was replaced with Septimus once again.

"You ready big guy?" I smiled at him.

"When you are, I will be." He said drawing Citrabanu off his back.

The fire died, and Sep was gone. Windlance came to my side, and nodded. We had an army to train.

Chapter 6- we are small, but many.

Windlance and I spent the whole night showing the others how to defeat larger opponents. Dustrunner was particularly good at running between an enemy's legs with cables to trip them. We worked with them all in technique and form. We made them crude weapons out of metal harvested from the mining equipment.

They were crude but effective. I had dragged the body of the guard I had decapitated into the cave to test the weapons on. I know it is a little morbid, but it was important to teach the other Minicons how to fight, and defend themselves against a big bot. At the time it seemed like a good idea to use the body of one to show them. Don't judge me.

I instructed them on how to move faster then they could swing their weapon to avoid I deadly blow. I also went over the plan with everyone that didn't know it. It took us two days, but finally I felt we were ready.

I told everyone to get their weapons and meet up at the exits of the caves. I came back to the pile of burnt wood and sparked up a small flame again. Once I touched it, Septimus's image came in a tiny form of himself.

"Aw, your so cute when you are tiny!" I laughed.

"This isn't my actual size, and I will stomp on you." he pouted.

"And I would cut your foot off." I teased back.

"Good point. Are you ready?" he smiled.

"Yes. Bring the heat, big guy." I said excited to show off what my kind could do to him.

"Bombs away." Septimus yelled before leaving again.

I raced to where my Minicon brothers and sister were waiting. I could see the platform where the Fallen was holding Willbreaker by his throat. I smiled hoping the dark Prime would kill the fiend for me. Then I heard the Bluejay's familiar engines.

Septimus dived out of the clouds and blasted the platform with the Bluejay's canons. Then just as fast as he had come he shot back up into the clouds above. Megatronus dropped Willbreaker, and rolled out of the line of fire.

"Brother!" the Fallen roared loud enough to be heard over the mine.

He charged into his ship and took off to chase Septimus. A little worry crept into my spark, but this was part of the plan. Megatronus couldn't catch the Bluejay, no other ship could. Sep would be fine.

I glanced over at Windlance's platoon and raised my ax for them to move forward. They advanced taking down any guard they could, as silently as they could. The more we could take out, before the confusion of Sep's assault wore off was what we wanted.

I sent out 349's team next. They ran up the side of the mine, so no one on the platform could see them as they attacked the guards below. Finally I tightened me grip on my axes, and screamed my battle cry.

I ran forward, my brother, and sister beside me. They joined me in my cry, and soon the carter was ringing with the sound of hundreds of Minicons' voices. We ran up the ramp onto the platform and I immediately killed the two guards who held help torture me earlier. My Minicons took care of the rest.

Willbreaker watched as his guard were desperately trying to fight us off. He retreated to his throne, where he had a control panel ready to shut his slaves down. He reached out for it, and I jumped from a falling corpse. I cut his hand clean off before he could use the control panel.

He fell back screaming and clutching his bleeding limb. He glared at me, and bared his teeth.

"You, you will not win. The Fallen guessed your plan. Your Prime is flying into a trap. He will die, and it you will get to watch." He sneered.

"Septimus!" I gasped, and looked up.

The Bluejay was surrounded by six of the Fallen's battleships, cutting off his escape. I took off running as fast a my legs could mange. There was a high cliff at the level of the star ships. I had never climbed so fast in my life. Once I reached the top, I didn't hesitate.

I hurled myself out into the open air. I land on one of the battleship's wing and cut it off. The ship began to fall, and I leaped to the next one. I destroyed three ships before jumping onto the Bluejay itself.

Septimus looked at me wide-eyed through his windshield. I winked at him, and ran over the top of the Bluejay. The Fallen's warship was behind the Bluejay, and was lining up to destroy it. Pounced onto it and burst through the bridge window.

The crew jumped and exclaimed. I wasted no time in killing most of them. Megatronus fired his weapon at me but only succeeded in blasting his own officers. I jumped at him slashing his battle mask.

He growled, and slapped his hand down on me. He closed his fist around me, and held me up before him. He growled, and I spat in his face.

"I warned you that the next time we met I would kill you, little one. You were a fool to think you could defeat me on your own." He said as he started to squeeze me.

"You should know by now. I am not on my own." I smiled.

Megatronus looked up, and got a face full of the Bluejay's flame canon. He let go of me with a cry of outrage. Septimus pelted the warship with all the firepower his little ship had on it. I jumped back to it, leaving the warship to the bombardment.

Megatronus ordered a retreat, and the warship soon vanished into space. The side door of the Bluejay opened, and I swung down inside. Septimus put on autopilot, and bolted to me. I let him snatch me off the floor and hug me close.

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared me to death." He panted.

I could feel his frame shaking, and felt horrible. I never meant to frighten him this badly. "Sep I'm ok. It is ok." I tried to sooth him.

"He could have killed you. Would have, if I had not been here. Echo I could have lost you just now. Promise me you will never do that again." he said still shaking.

"I promise, I almost lost you too. I wasn't going to let that happen. I'm sorry I scared you." I swore tightening my arms around him.

"Shall we get back to your Minicons?" Septimus asked his shaking finally stopping.

"Yes, I have things to finish with Willbreaker. Painful things." I replied.

The Bluejay glided down gently to the platform. A few of the guards were still fighting my Minicons when Septimus and I stepped out of our ship. They saw us and immediately dropped their weapons in surrender.

Willbreaker however was raising a spear up to kill Dustrunner. I roared and bolted over her. I caught the blow on my axes, and Septimus came up to run Willbreaker through with Citrabanu. I wasn't satisfied though. I climbed up to Willbreaker's ear and whispered. "Tell your brother hello for me, then tell Jawcracker..." the last thing I whispered to him I will not share, because that was for my old master and him alone.

Then I used my ax to split his face straight in half. Septimus helped with the rest pulling his sword up to split the slave in two.

I jumped off, and walked over to Dustrunner. I held my hand out and she took it.

"Are..are we free?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, you are free." I said, then she threw her arms around me.

I smiled and hugged her. Suddenly I was the center of a group hug, as the rest of the Minicons joined in. I looked at Septimus from the middle of the pile, and cocked my head. He shrugged and joined in, except his arms when around half way around all of us.

I laughed at him, and he just smiled back. Windlance stood at the edge of the group, he glanced in the direction of the Fallen's warship. I thought I saw a hint of disappointment in his expression, but wasn't sure. The group released me, and 349 came out from the crowd.

"I didn't think we would ever find the strength to overthrow our masters. Thank you, we will forever tell the story of this day. You will be known to our children's children. The one who didn't break. The greatest warrior of our kind." he bowed with the respect you would give a hero of legend.

Then to me astonishment all the Minicons did. Even Windlance put a hand to his spark, and bowed. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there. Septimus saved me, he picked me up and set me in my spot.

"Sorry everybody we have to get back to where we are needed. However my brother, your creator will be here to help you in a few days. Windlance you want a ride?" Septimus said pointing over his shoulder to his ship.

Windlance came over, and Sep let him climb up to his other shoulder. I waved at lance, and his grinned.

"So this is how you see the world?" He joked.

"Most of the time, but be careful, Septimus is liable to sneeze at any point." I put on my serious face, and watched Windlance's face drop.

To make it worse Sep sniffled, and Windlance bolted to my side. I laughed then pushed my friend away.

"No I get the right shoulder, this be my territory." Septimus and I laughed, while Windlance returned to the left shoulder.

We got into the Bluejay and were soon on our way to the planet we were meant to go to. I waved goodbye to Dustrunner and 349 as we left the no longer enslaved Minicons behind. Windlance decided to use our bed in the back, leaving me with my best friend.

"Hey Septimus." I said.

"Yeah."

"I missed you." I leaned against him, happy to be together once again.

"I missed you too. Hey I bet Megatronus will think twice about messing with us again." he smiled.

"He better, or we will kill him." I chuckled.

"The ship jumping was pretty cool." Septimus complemented me.

"Thanks, you actually a pretty good pilot. You know that."

"Well I should be. It is my ship after all."

"Hm, yeah." my voice trailed off as I fell asleep on Sep's shoulder. I slipped off and he caught me.

He laid me in his lap instead with a smile. "Goodnight, my little one."

the end. 


End file.
